Many different types of hardware platforms are used to build devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, desktop computers, etc. For example, a first tablet manufacturer may utilize a particular platform comprising a processor, memory, graphics card, and/or other components that may differ from platform components used by a second tablet manufacturer to create tablet devices. Accordingly, because different components and/or platforms exist across different instances of a same device, extensive software testing, such as operating system stability testing, may be performed to determine whether such software can stably operate across the different instances. During testing, a device may become unresponsive (e.g., a hard hang) where software debugging functionality may be unable to access and/or debug what issue(s) caused the unresponsiveness. For example, the hard hang may result from a firmware bug, a hardware failure, and/or software problem. Accordingly, the device may have to be rebooted so that the device once again becomes responsive. During such a reboot, however, volatile memory is flushed/removed, whereby helpful diagnostic information may be lost from the volatile memory.